


It Happened In Stormwind

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: And master of summaries, And pulling some shit out of thin air, F/F, Fluff, Hate both things with a burning passion, I'm also a master of titles, Still no lore for miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: The two strolled aimlessly through the park and Jaina couldn’t help but sneak glances at Lady Windrunner. She was looking under her feet, deep in her thought. But Jaina didn’t mind. The quiet was rather welcomed and she just enjoyed her presence by her side.Jaina didn’t notice at first how Lady Windrunner fell back slightly. But when she felt her hand take hers, she stopped and turned to look at her.“Is everything alright, Lady Windrunner?”She just looked at their hands, her thumb brushing over Jaina's knuckles.“No. Or at the very least I would like to think so.”“Something’s bothering you.” It wasn’t a question.Lady Windrunner chuckled, eyes still trained on their hands. “You could say that.”“If you wish, to talk about it…” Jaina suggested softly, squeezing her hand softly, her eyes not leaving Lady Windrunner's face.“I’m afraid that what I wish to say might scare you off, Lady Jaina.”“I’m sure that it is not possible.” Jaina replied with a smile.





	It Happened In Stormwind

It was time for the Spring Festival and Stormwind was covered in different-colored petals. Nations, from all of Eastern Kingdoms and beyond, had gathered for celebration and the leaders came for diplomatic visits and negotiations. And Jaina, along with her family, was there as well.

And as her parents were mingling with other leaders and representatives, and Tandred was wandering somewhere himself, Jaina tried to enjoy the festival… all the while avoiding the only person she didn’t really want to talk to.

Jaina mingled with her fellow mages in the Mage Quarters. They chatted about their studies, laughed about ridiculous incidents during experiments and drank. Jaina was careful with her intake, nursing her only tankard of ale. While in the middle of listening to another story, from the corner of her eyes she noticed the flowing blue capes and long blond hair. Trying to bring as little attention to herself as possible, Jaina hastily slipped away. The people she was talking to were blessedly taken with a tale of one of the mages.

She slipped through alleyways and mingled in the crowed, ending in the park. With a relieved breath, Jaina placed her almost empty tankard on the railing along with some others and headed deeper into the park, strolling along the paths, listening to music and laughed streaming from the center of the city.

“There you are!” Jaina turned, smiling at Tandred as he headed right towards her, pulling her in a hug. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Oh, just wandering. Talked to some mages and just mingled.”

“That’s good. That’s good.” He ruffled her hair as Jaina tried to slap his hand away. “Father just wanted me to make sure you were alright.”

“I can take care of myself just fine.” She said, poking Tandred’s belly.

“Aye, of course you can. But you know how soft and caring our old man actually is.” They both turned when they heard footsteps heading their direction, and Jaina was ready to bolt, but when she saw the figure heading their direction she relaxed. “Huh, even high-elves are here.”

Jaina smirked, before looking up at Tandred. “Want me to blow your mind?” At the confused look on her brother’s face, Jaina raised her voice slightly, looking at the figure slowly approaching them. “Lady Windrunner!”

Ranger-General seemed to be on a stroll herself; hands behind her back and eyes trailing over the bushes and flowers and trees around her, her thoughts clearly somewhere far away. Hearing someone calling her, she looked over and upon seeing Jaina she smiled brightly and picking up her pace walked over to them.

“Lady Jaina! What a pleasure! I honestly wasn’t hoping to run into you here!”

“I’m going to be honest, I’m glad you did.” She turned to Tandred, smirking at his shocked expression. “Tandred, this is Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, dare I say, a friend of mine.” She turned back to Lady Windrunner. “Lady Windrunner, this is my older brother Captain Tandred Proudmoore.”

“Ah, Captain Proudmoore! A pleasure to finally meet you!” She clasped his offered hand in a firm shake. “Some of my Rangers speak highly of your sailing exploits. And your sister here seems to adore you immensely.”

“O-oh! Thank you, General Windrunner!” Tandred said, shaking her hand and barely containing his excitement. “It is an honor hearing such high praise coming from you!”

“You can call me Sylvanas.” She gave Jaina a pointed look. “Maybe one of the Proudmoores will finally call me by my name.”

Jaina chuckled, blushing. “I’m sure we’ll get there one day.”

They stayed there and chatted for some time, and the whole while Tandred looked at Lady Windrunner with the look of reverence and respect. Jaina was giving him a mischievous grin. She’d never let him live that moment down.

Tandred left not soon after, returning to their parents and just maintain the presence as the eldest child of the house. The two strolled aimlessly through the park and Jaina couldn’t help but sneak glances at Lady Windrunner. She was looking under her feet, deep in her thought. But Jaina didn’t mind. The quiet was rather welcomed and she just enjoyed her presence by her side.

She didn’t notice at first how Lady Windrunner fell back slightly. But when she felt her hand take hers, she stopped and turned to look at her.

“Is everything alright, Lady Windrunner?”

She just looked at their hands, her thumb brushing over Jaina's knuckles.

“Yes. Or at the very least, I would like to think so.”

“Something’s bothering you.” It wasn’t a question.

Lady Windrunner chuckled, eyes still trained on their hands. “You could say that.”

“If you wish, to talk about it…” Jaina suggested gently, squeezing her hand softly, her eyes not leaving Lady Windrunner's face.

“I’m afraid that what I wish to say might scare you off, Lady Jaina.”

“I’m sure that it is not possible.” Jaina replied with a smile.

There was a moment of almost intense silence. Jaina waited with batted breath.

“I…” Lady Windrunner started. “I honestly thought that this would be easier to say.” She took a deep breath and took a step closer to Jaina, hand still held in hers. “I know that we don’t know each other all that well.” Her voice leveled and calm and full of something tender and intimate that made Jaina cast her eyes aside, not daring to look at Lady Windrunner. “And I would like to change that. But at the same time, there’s a pull I feel towards you Jaina. A pull that I cannot explain. And… I would like to explore more of whatever it is that might happen between us.” Jaina's heart drummed like mad in her chest. First at how Lady Windrunner caller her by her name. And mainly, at the implication of the words. Explore the possibility? _Was_ it something Jaina wanted? What would happen if Jaina _wanted_ to explore… whatever it would be?

“I hope you know that I’m asking you this not because of any political inclination. I understand how this might be looked at. Especially with my position. But I’m asking you this because I find you amazingly brilliant and kind and funny and…” At the pause, Jaina couldn’t stop herself from looking up at Lady Windrunner. Her breath caught in her throat at the look that Lady Windrunner was giving her. Her smile was soft and easy and her eyes looking right into Jaina's. “And because I believe that you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.” Jaina couldn’t take her eyes away from Lady Windrunner. She always thought her beautiful, but at that moment, even more so.

Jaina looked from Lady Windrunner's face to their hands and back. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried to find words, anything. Something.

“I-”

“You don’t have to give me your answer right now, Jaina. I understand that this is a lot to take in and whatever your answer might be, I would hope that at the very least I can still have you in my life as a friend.”

They stood there for what felt like forever. The thoughts in Jaina's head were a storm, loud and all over the place. She managed to gather herself long enough to take a deep breath and look up at Lady Windrunner.

“I- I’m sorry. I- I wasn’t expecting something like this, Lady Windrunner.”

“Of course. I understand.”

“L- Let me think about this. I- I will be honest, I haven’t even entertained such a thought.” Lady Windrunner chuckled, taking Jaina's other hand in hers and giving them soft encouraging squeeze.

“I understand that my admission is unexpected. And all I can hope for is for you to give this a thought.” She brushed her thumb over Jaina's knuckles. “I’ll be in Stormwind for the next ten days. I’m staying at The Gilded Rose. Whatever your decision is going to be, I beg you to find me there.” After a moment pause, she brought Jaina's hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Enjoy the rest of the festival, Jaina.”

She left her standing there. In the middle of the park. Alone with the storm that were her thoughts.

* * *

“Jaina!”

She jumped, the book on her lap falling to the ground. She turned and lightly slapped the shoulder of her intruder.

“Anduin! You scared me!” The boy laughed, picking the book up and passing it back to her.

“I’ve called for you like… five times!” He plopped himself on the sofa next to her, leaning into her side. “Is the book that interesting?”

Was it? Jaina thought. She picking the book in hopes that reading would clear her mind. Yet, she didn’t remember a word she had read.

Every thought was making a sharp turn back towards Sylvanas Windrunner. Was Jaina prepared for the amount of attention such a relationship would bring to her? The rumors? People who would probably try to do something to break them apart? Months that they would probably have to spend away from one another? What would her parents think? Would they approve? Would it matter that she would be seeing another woman?

Jaina felt a headache approaching and she tried to focus her attention on Anduin.

“No. I cannot say it was. What do you say we go and try sneak some pastries from the kitchen?”

She didn’t have to ask him twice.

* * *

Jaina stood before the door on the second floor of The Gilded Rose. She fumbled with her hands before finally taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. There was a moment of silence and Jaina had to stop herself from bolting. Finally, the door went open and Jaina was greeted with a bright smile of Lady Windrunner.

“Ah, Jaina! Please, come in. Make yourself at home.”

With a shaky nod, Jaina made her way into the room. It had been four days since Lady Windrunner's admission and four days of her constantly weighting everything.

“To what do I own the pleasure of the visit?”

“W-well…” Jaina started but the words escaped her. She had planned what she would say, but the moment she looked Lady Windrunner in the eyes, every word and every though disappeared into the Void. “I…” Lady Windrunner gave her a warm smile.

“Jaina, if you’re trying to spare my feelings then I’d encourage you not to. I’m capable of accepting rejec-”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say!” The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Jaina clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes as wide as Lady Windrunner's who seemed surprised by the small outburst. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so loud.”

“Jaina-”

“I have been thinking about the possibility. And I will be honest that I’m scared about this. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing-”

“Jaina-”

“This, perhaps, would be my first serious relationship and just _that_ scares me-”

“Jaina-”

“But I will be lying if I say I don’t want to try and see where this relationship might go and I understand all the implications and the fact that we would be apart more often than not but-”

She was interrupted when suddenly she was pulled into a warm strong body and just as strong arms were hugging her tightly. Jaina wasn’t expecting such a gesture to actually calmed her, but something about the warmth, the softness of the touch and the surprising sweetness of the scent made her melt into the embrace, her arms returning the hug.

She felt, as much as heard, the low chuckle and she decided that she loved feeling it reverberate through her. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly charming when you ramble?”

“I don’t think so, no.” She sighed, pressing closer.

“Shame. I will have to change that.”

Jaina didn’t know how long they stood there, holding each other and frankly, she didn’t care. The realization of how touch-starved she actually was hit her unexpectedly.

She was always tactile with her parents. Her mother often brushed her hair and hugged her every opportunity she got. Her father was the same. Always pulling her into his side when they would walk through Boralus and constantly standing right behind her on every major event and ball. One hand on her shoulder as her pulled her close, glaring at everyone who thought themselves brave enough to approach her and dare to ask for a dance. And Tandred. The two of them sprawled on the sofas in the library of their keep. (With Tandred almost always napping.) With him often locking his arm around her neck and ruffling her hair.

Always touching. Always close.

This hug was different but just as good. Just as welcomed. The gentleness behind it was different. The arms rubbing her back up and down invoked the kind of goosebumps she never felt before. The puffs of warm breath on the top of her head made her feel even warmer. She could definitely get used to the feeling.

Jaina all but turned into a puddle at the kiss that was placed on her forehead.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Jaina said, leaning back far enough to make eye contact.

“Of course.”

“It is… I just… I think it’s going to sound… bad?” The low laugh and a charming smirk she’d received made it hard to concentrate. “Sylvanas, can you not do that? It is really…” She trailed off at the end of the sentence, her attention focusing entirely of the flick of Sylvanas' ears. “…distracting.”

Sylvanas' smile became wider.

“I’m distracting you now?” Jaina gave her a glare even though her face was bright red, slapping Sylvanas on the shoulder.

“Be serious!”

“Of course. Forgive me.” Sylvanas took one of her hands, bringing it her lips.

“I just… hoped that maybe we could keep this relationship between us?” She said, her voice low, the words sounding even worse when she said it out loud.

“In truth, I wanted to suggest something similar.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d be more than happy to show everyone how lucky I am to be chosen by you.” Sylvanas pressed a kiss to Jaina's palm. “But we both know that because of me, more correctly, my position, this relationship would be scrutinized by everyone. And I know how important for you your studies are. I wouldn’t wish to bring even more attention to you than there already is.”

“That still sounded so bad when I said that out loud.”

Sylvanas laughed, cupping Jaina's face in her hands. They stood there, looking at each other and just soaking in the knowledge that they could now touch and hold one another and…

“Jaina?”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

“I- Yes. I would like that very much.”

Jaina didn’t even realize she was holding her breath. The kiss was soft and barely there. Just a simple touch of lips. but even that was enough for Jaina's knees to go weak and for her to settle her arms on Sylvanas' biceps to hold herself upright. She gasped when her hands came in contact with solid muscles. Oh, how she didn’t need that knowledge in her life at that moment.

Jaina didn’t even realize she was chasing after Sylvanas' lips when she pulled away. Sylvanas chuckled, her thumbs gliding over her cheeks softly.

“Forgive me, but as much as I would love to stay here with you all day, there are still some things I must attend to before I leave Stormwind.”

“Will I see you again before that?” Jaina didn’t mean to sound that disappointed and hopeful at the same time.

“I’d hoped you would want to.”

Where the bravery came from, she couldn’t tell. But Jaina pulled Sylvanas into another kiss before leaving with a promise of another meeting.

That night Jaina fell asleep with a giddy smile on her face.

* * *

Jaina sat in the middle of a queen bed in The Gilded Rose, surrounded by books that hovered in the air in her line of sight, and meticulously carved runes in a small smooth pebble she found on the shore.

Jaina heard the door creak, followed by a startled noise that made her smile.

“ _Anar’alah belore!_ ” Sylvanas cursed. “Mages and their blasted magic!”

Jaina giggled, her hands working nimbly. She felt the bed dip and Sylvanas sat behind her, resting her chin on Jaina's left shoulder. Any contact still rose a wave of goosebumps and a shiver out of her, but Jaina couldn’t find a single reason to not like it.

“What exactly are you doing?” Another shudder rolled through her at the warm puffs of breath against her neck. And then another one when Sylvanas chuckled.

“A hearthstone.”

“A hearthstone?” Jaina hummed. “But… Aren’t they difficult to make?”

“Not exactly?” Jaina said, thinking about it. “Tedious more than anything.”

“But I hear it takes at least a week to make one? And excessive knowledge of runes?”

“Maybe?”

There was another moment of silence and then Jaina jumped as hands circled her waist and pulled her back against warm solid body and a kiss was placed at the back of her head. “You don’t understand just _how_ brilliant you are, do you?”

“I’m not.” Jaina mumbled, cheeks hot, but she still leaned back into Sylvanas.

“How long is it going to take you to make this stone in the end?”

Jaina kept quiet for some time, knowing the reaction her answer would bring. “Three days.”

That low chuckle reverberated through her back. “That is the answer to your question.”

Jaina returned to her work, focusing all her attention back on the stone when a piece of bread and a slice of cheese were held up before her face. She blinked, head leaning back slightly.

“Open up.”

After some time, Jaina accepted the fact that Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas and hero of the Second War, was hand feeding her as she continued carving runes into the stone. Somewhere deep down she wished she could tell someone, wanting to feel the satisfaction at the look of jealousy.

“Why are you making this stone in the first place?” Sylvanas asked after some time. “You can teleport anywhere you want.”

“Not _anywhere_ I want, technically.” Jaina smiled at the exasperated sigh. “But I’m making it for you.”

“For me?” Sylvanas leaned forward again, resting her chin on Jaina's shoulder.

“I just thought that we can see each other more if you use the hearthstone to apparate to where I set it.”

“Good thing then the war ended.”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this.” Jaina said, turning the stone in her hand, making sure she carved every rune. “Your wards block every means of teleportation and apparation.”

“There’s a difference between the two?”

“There is, but I’m not going to bore you with an explanation.” Jaina set her books on the table by the window and leaned back into Sylvanas, relaxing. She stayed quiet for some time, the stone heavy on her palm. “You don’t have to take it. I would understand if yo-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Sylvanas said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Don’t even think that I’m going to miss an opportunity to see you more often.”

Jaina finished the stone a day before Sylvanas had to leave.

She stood in the room Sylvanas was renting, watching her fasten the cape around her shoulders and then turn to her walking over and taking Jaina's hands.

“I wish I could stay longer.” Sylvanas said, her voice low.

“I know.” Jaina let go of her hands and smoothed the front of Sylvanas' soft leather vest and fixed the collar of a white shirt she wore underneath, before pulling her down for a sweet lingering kiss.

Jaina pulled back first and rummaging through the satchel on her belt, pulled the finished hearthstone. Taking Sylvanas' hand, she placed it in her palm.

“It’s going to apparate you to my room in Dalaran.” Jaina explained, moving Sylvanas' fingers to close over the stone. “You just have to concentrate for it to work.”

“And how do I get back?”

“Same way. You should return to right where you apparated from.” Jaina watched Sylvanas bring the stone closer to her eyes, turning it in her fingers. “It will need some time to recharge after you use it.”

“How long?”

“Usually, about thirty minutes. But count an hour just so you have enough time to get back.”

Sylvanas nodded and put the stone away in the pouch of her own, before pulling Jaina into a long hug. Jaina grasped handfuls of the teal velvet cape in her hands, not wanting to let go Sylvanas so soon after just getting to the point where she could be around her and touch her.

“When are you returning to Dalaran?”

“In a week.”

“I will see you in a week then?”

“I would like that very much, yes.”

Sylvanas left her with a parting kiss and a promise of seeing each other soon.

 


End file.
